objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA Randomized/Episode 15
Match: OMG, so I was like, wow. Firey: Hey guy- *match slaps firey repeatedly* Firey: Hey! I was just walking by! Match: So? A restraining order on you would be like, a good prize right now. *intro* Announcer: Okay, Yellow Face, Ruby, Book, and Ice Cube. One of you are going into the TLC Announcer: Anyways, today we got 10 votes. Let's see the likes. TV: Book (2 likes) Ruby, Ice Cube, and Match (1 like) Book: Wow, a prize for me? I've never had a prize before. *spins wheel, gets a choice to let an eliminated contestant of choice rejoin, or a restraining order* Book: Huh? A restraining order? Announcer: Okay, restraining order it is. Book: Wait, but- Announcer: You get the choice of which person you want to restrain, and if they come to close, they lose ten points from the leaderboard. Book: Well, I choose Firey, and I'm giving my restraining order to Match. So Firey can get restrained from Match. Match: OMG Book! You're like, the best ever! Announcer: Anyways, let's see who's going to the TLC. Today we got cookies. Since you all are not UFE, you all are safe. *throws cookies at non-ufe contestants* Announcer: Ruby, Book, and Ice Cube, you are all safe with 0 votes. *throws cookies at them* Announcer: Yellow Face s u s p e n s e Announcer: You are safe with one vote. Yellow Face: YAY!!! *eats cookie* Announcer: Match, you are eliminated with 4 votes. I think that's a record. Book: I think so, I don't know. Match: WHAT? OMG, someone, do the eli- *gets flung to tlc* Announcer: Okay, since last time the eliminated contestants escaped, we will do our planned challenge. To find a needle in a haystack. Saw: Okay, but why did you say Needy's at first. Announcer: I got confused with my wording. Also I felt like Needle was behind me. I have eyes on all sides of me Firey: Egh Announcer: Anyways, you all have a giant haystack for you. You get points depending on how fast you find the needle. Go. *firey turns into metal* Firey: Wa? Why did I turn into metal! Announcer: I fed you yoyleberries while you were asleep so you can't cheat. Firey: Aww... Bell: I found my needle! Announcer: Wow! How did you find it that fast? Bell: It was sticking out in the clear. Announcer: Okay, well, bell gets 30 points. *book searches through* Book: Oh, there it is. It got in between my pages. Announcer: Okay, Book is second. Eggy: I found mine! It got into myself, heh. Announcer: Eggy is third. *eggy cracks in half* Ice Cube: *cracks* Ow! Announcer: I guess Ice Cube found her needle. Cake: I found my needle! Announcer: One of the contestants who didn't get it stuck in her. Ruby: Oh right, I have my lighter! Eggy: Saw, I don't know if sawing threw it will work. Saw: Of course it will! See, I found it! *ruby sets haystack on fire* Ruby: I found mine! Firey: Oh no! This would have been so much easier if I wasn't metal! Yellow Face: Hmmm, let's use my metal tracker! Uh oh, it's broken! *firey finds needle* Firey: Yes! I found mine! Announcer: Okay, so that means Yellow Face is last once again. So these are your current scores. Firey: Oh no, I'm not first anymore! Bell: Heh, now I am! Announcer: So vote for Yellow Face, Ruby, Ice Cube and Cake. Voting ends April 4th 4:00 PM (ETC) Voting Vote in the comments who you like/dislike! Aftermath Firey: So, can I join your alliance now? Ruby: Okey Dokey! Firey: Yay! Category:BFDIA Randomized